The Story Of Red
by Redridinghood1
Summary: Elizabeth Mondor is not your average girl, Besides the fact she is a Princess. she runs away from her father who she can't live without to fine her beloved prince from the snowflake ball. she might have to choose between the true of her mother and her own true or the love of Jace wayland.


** The Story Of Red ** U might want to read the mortal instruments books 1-4 before you read this so I don't give everything away and you be mad at me if I did. So this is a spoiler of the books 1-4. Ok and enjoy. Prologue My name is feared by all the land. I don't know why I'm here but I know it's for a reason. I have only ever loved one person, but that person was taken from me and slaughtered before my eyes. He knew if I wanted him back I would fight for him, but now I'm not so sure I'm going to do that. You see I have very special abilities that no shadowhunter has ever seen before. That's because I'm not a shadowhunter. Even though I can bear their runes and their weapons doesn't make me a shadowhunter. I can do things no shadowhunter can do like casting spells, control demons, I can teleport to were ever, survive falls no one can, and be a shadow that no one ever sees. I'm not a warlock, nor Mundane, nor Demon, nor Angel. I am the most feared thing anyone has yet to see. I am Redridinghood and this is my story Chapter one – Becoming Redridinghood It all started when It was my 12th Birthday. My father (High King of Empador, my home land) gave me a red cloak. It was a little long, but I grew into it. My mother (High Queen of Narnia) had died sometime between my birth. I always wanted to know what she looked like because, there were no pictures of her anywhere in the castle. She seemed like a beautiful women the way my father speaks of her. My father is a hard working man who tries night and day to please his people. He is also a very Noble man. His Library is full of books beyond books, shelves beyond shelves, rooms beyond rooms of books. I tried to read them all, but couldn't. When I was 16 my father thought it was time to learn about the shadow world. I have only learned little things about the shadow world so I was excited to get started. I remember how my father told me about the shadow world and demons, but most importantly how to fight and cast spells. My father didn't want me to become a shadowhunter or a warlock, but wanted me to act like I was one of them. He was hesitant at first but grew to the fact that one of these days I would be a shadow in the night, that I would never return to my Princess duties. Right now I'm running. I don't know why I'm running or what I'm running from but it's scary. I woke suddenly to my own scream as a lightning strike along with thunder cracked out my window. I was drenched in a puddle of my own sweat. It was the same dream over and over again. I'm running and running, but from what? What am I running from? Just then my father swung open my door forcefully interrupting my thought. His eyes were tired and he had morning breath, his hair was a black and white mess. He was wearing blue pajamas. He lowered his sword and came to my bed side and sat next to me. He toke my hand in his and said "Are u alright sweetie? Do you wish to sleep with me for the rest of the night?" "No father. I'm fine." "Well why did u scream then?" I looked at his eyes still tired but concern. "I just had a bad dream dad." "Again with the bad dreams Elizabeth!" he said angered. "Well if this keeps happening I'm going to write for a silent brother." The thought of their hollow eye sockets and sewn mouth and how they can make people go insane. "No, I mean..." I clear my throat "It's just that I need to leave this place. I can't be this lands or Narnia's princess. I don't want to, just not right now." "I knew this day this was coming, the day you would leave me." He said in a quiet sorrow voice. "FATHER! I am not going to leave you! I'm just taking a break from My duties as a Princess till I get my dreams and life in order." "Look honey, think about it for another day or so and if you still want to leave. You have my permission." He got up and left closing the white door behind him. That was the last time I ever saw my dad ever again. Packed all my fighting equipment including, my bow, my bow staff, my bladed fan, some daggers, my wand, my steetle, my fighting gear, and some clothes. I put on my black dress that was the perfect height off the ground, my black leather boots, and my red cloak. I sunk out of my room window and dropped to the ground running towards the stables. I found my horse snowflake with the most beautiful white unspotted coat and shiny gray mane that went well with her bright blue eyes. I put on her bridle and saddle, and off I went into the dark woods only illuminated by the bright full moon. That's when Redridinghood was born. Chapter 2- The Fight A rumbling sound woke me from my sleep. It was the sound of thunder outside. The lighting strikes were so beautiful it make me want to touch them. Even as a little girl I always wanted to touch them and in case there beauty. Then I grew older and realized their beauty was left untouched. I got out of my warm messy bed to watch the lightning. It was a brutal storm, trees were being knocked down, horses, were being startled with every strike, and innocent children crying for their parents to come and comfort them. I never knew what it was like being a parent, but I knew it was a job all in its self. My father and I were so close to one another that we could basically read each others minds. I miss my father, but it was time to move on from what I knew and learn some things. I never returned to my first home, but that might change. I don't know where my road that leads to my destiny will take me but I'll find out. I can taste it. I couldn't bear the heat of my plain dorm room. It's almost like they turned the heat up in the dorms so we could all sweat out. I got changed into some jeans and a tang top. Then put on my red cloak and got out of there. It was so much cooler in the hall then the room. I dashed down the metal steps to the exit door at the bottom. Cool air hit me as I opened the door. It was still raining so I put my hood up. The cold rain felt relieving against my skin. It sent a shiver up my spine. It was a good type of shiver though the kind you get from being existed or relived. I heard this blood curdling scream from the woods. I taped my packets to see if my weapons were there. Sure enough my wand, fan and some daggers were there. I left my bow and bow staff in my dorm, but I had no idea how much time I had to get to where the scream came from so I ran into the direction the scream came, fan at hand. Another scream just like the one before was louder than before. It was nearly dawn so I could see some of the woods. I thought I saw red blood but I wasn't too sure if I was imagining things. I kept fallowing what seemed to be blood. I heard the sound of a twig being snapped behind me. I stopped walking and turned around only to see the most freighting thing a Mundane could ever see, but for a shadowhunter it was not even close to scary. In fact it was the total opposite, almost humorous. For some reason I felt scared, more than a half shadowhunter should feel. This demon had cat like eyes that appeared to stare into your soul, blue slimy skin, blood curdling teeth and breath that could make a Mundane pass out at the first whiff. It moved as though it was a snake but with arms and legs. "What brings you out in the woods deary?" he said with his knockout breath that made me step back. "Why I was out here looking for my granny have you seen her?" I said sarcastically. "Ya I saw her. I ate her this morning for breakfast. Would you like to join her?" he replied with a smirk. "You should have never come out into the woods Red. You know what we can do to you, but I guess you can't snap into the real world because your still in you stupid princess world." I was taken aback by how much he knew about me. "And you probably never ever snap out of it. Do you want me to call your stupid father or your protector to come help you, or dose little Princess Elizabeth have it under control?" "You don't talk about my father that way." "What are you going to do about it?" He said in a low icy voice. At once my blades came out of my fan. "You'll see." I said with a grin. He jumped up showing the inside of his mouth at me. I saw blood on his tongue still fresh. I sliced my fan in to his eyes and moved away so he wouldn't bite me. Black blood started to come out from his eyes. "You have some fight, but not much for a shadowhunter. Your father did an offal job on you. You were going to do great things, but all you are is a disappointment." I didn't care what he said I toke another swing at his head. He fell to the ground. He snarled a nasty snarl one that had bad smelling gas. It hit me. It was poison gas that makes the demons get their prey easier. I ran for the woods. It was a sloppy run were I couldn't really go too far, but far enough to get to a hiding spot. I found a giant bush a crawled my way into the center of it. The demon walks right by me as it looked for me with barley any eye sight. I gave a sigh of relief and feel into the gasses coma. To be continued... Ok that's chapters p-2 hoped you liked it. Let me know if you want something in the story or any suggestions to what you want me to do. Ok thanks for reading


End file.
